


Brothers Through Good And Bad

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e08 All Dogs Go To Heaven, Gen, Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: In "When All Dogs Go To Heaven" I loved this first little scene with the boys and Crowley.The brothers know now that Sam is soulless but they still believe Crowley was the one to pull him out of the Cage.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Brothers Through Good And Bad

Dean was making his way precariously towards the exit when his cell went off. He cursed at the inopportune moment for his hands were laden with the heavy tray of food he'd just lifted from the diner's counter.

Managing in some way to balance it awkwardly in one hand, he answered the call.

:

"Hey, Bobby…" He paused as the older hunter launched into a string of questions. "Yeah, just when you think that things can't get any worse, they do. That's the good ol' Winchester luck for you. However, if Crowley thinks we're just gonna…..!

::::  
"If Crowley thinks we're just gonna, what…?"

Had Dean been a jittery kind of guy, he would've jumped at hearing the smarmy voice of the demon as he materialized unheard beside him, but he certainly wasn't going to give Crowley that kind of satisfaction, so he stilled his body to ramrod stiffness and closed the communication with Bobby.

Turning on his heel, Crowley made his way towards the roadside table where Sam was seated waiting for Dean with the food and plopped himself uninvited down beside the younger hunter.

"I've got a job for you, boys," he cheerily exclaimed.

Dean felt the fury build in his chest. He was damned fed up of being ordered about by just about everyone lately, including his grandfather, long-lost 'cousins' and even Castiel with his hard-on for collecting heavenly weapons..

"You can take your job and stuff it up your ass!" Dean mouthed angrily as he sat down, while Sam observed the exchange in the now habitually impassive way he had.

"Well, and just what do you think you've been doing up till now, eh, especially little Sammy here," Crowley nodded to his left, "who's been supplying me with, shall we say, "selected articles" since the moment I dragged him out of the pit and I have to say, very efficiently too!  
You getting back together with him has actually ruined his record and softened him up a bit. You're a bad influence on your brother, Deano, and to think he'd sell you out for a dollar in a minute if he saw any advantage to it."

Dean's eyes strayed to his brother, his heart torn between not wanting to believe the demon's words and fear that they were true, but he answered Crowley with solid conviction nonetheless.

"I am NOT going to work for you Crowley, no way!"

"Well now, Mr high and mighty Dean Winchester, care to place a little bet on that? I'd just like to remind you that I own your brother!"

So saying, Crowley elongated a finger and lightly brushed the back of Sam's right hand, causing Sam to pull it away with a howl of pain.

Dean's horrified eyes traveled instantly from Crowley's face to his sibling who was covering his hand in agony where a miniature Hellfire had appeared, burning merrily away on a two-inch circle of skin.

All Dean's defenses fell. He'd never been able to suffer his brother's pain and he needed no reminder of how agonizing Hell-pain was. He remembered it well. He'd tried to push the memories down into the depths of his mind but no amount of ignoring could ever eliminate what he'd suffered.

The nightmares were there to prove it, especially since he'd been living with Lisa, where they'd worsened tenfold.

Sam had suffered it too, for far longer than him, and the knowledge made him feel sick. He swore his little brother was not going to go through another instance of that pain; not by any fault of Dean's anyway.

He knew that Crowley, as a multitude of others in their shadowy world, was well aware that Dean Winchester had only one weakness and that the demon would have no scruples in exploiting it.

Hurting Sam was a potent inducement to bring the big brother to heel, to make him do anything to keep Sam safe.

Added to the mix, dangled in front of them like a carrot to a donkey, was Crowley's promise to give Sam back his soul if they did as they were told.

Maybe Crowley had spoken the truth when he'd said Sam would sell him for a dollar but it didn't matter. Even if it wasn't one hundred percent Sammy sitting across from him, HE was still one hundred percent Dean, Sam's protector, and big brother.

:

The demon had won for now.

Dean silently added this to the scores to settle in the future, bowed his head and accepted Crowley's orders, but the war was not yet over and when Sam had his soul back, there would be Hell to pay for all those who'd thought they could manipulate the Winchesters, both of them.

The End


End file.
